cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Day In CBeebies Sutudios By Damon Dahl
(Excerpt From) A Day At CBeebies Studios Cat, Evan,Brayden, Aimee,Jackie,Logan A. and Isaac did just that to help Jack decode English and the others learned Hawaiian at the same time. (Alex Winters Narrates This Narrative) Friday January 18th, 5:45 A.M, at Media City Uk, Salford MA Chapter 11: Recruiting Jack and Brayden Andy Day,Cat Sandion,Sidney Sloane,Ben Cajee,Rebecca Keatley,Evan and Brayden Strong,Jackie Davis,Logan Marshall,Angel Gibbs,Aimee Campbell,Aspen and Sierra Clark,Isaac and Logan Acevedo,and Sierra and Hallee Fernley. The morning bell rang, it was time to start filming but... first time for breakfast. Rebecca made breakfast, and she made waffles and scrambled eggs. Two New CBeebies Presenters were joining the lineup presenter crew. Brayden (Evan’s Brother) and Jack Gardener. There I let Evan and Brayden sit by me. Then I pulled out a sheet of paper from my backpack and drew a little arrow pointing to me and wrote “Alex” and then passed it over to him. Then, he wrote “ Jack”. I could tell how he was foreign because he whispered in Hawaiian to himself. I asked “Loaʻa iāʻoe, a, aiʻole e like me nā mea puaʻa?” Jack chirped “Loaʻa iā mākou kahi hamster inoaʻo Geo, akā, ua makeʻo ia, no laila ua loaʻa iā mākou he inoa houʻo Emerald” I understood that maybe he could help me on my Furry Friends Hour along with Angel. Then, I continued to eat my waffles. 14 Mins Later...All The Kid Presenters, Cat, Andy, and Ben went outside and upstairs to the CBeebies House to film for Get Set Go. The Kiddos were planning to do a play called “Friendship Tales” which was based on how everyone had their friendships and they wanted to show New Coming Kid Presenters how to get along. That was gonna happen at the Lunch Time (Block). Back at the Table , Sid, Rebecca, Cerrie ,and I were eating still and I was getting ready too head to my Filming Room and chat with My New Foreign Friends. Chapter 12: Alex’s Furry Friends Hour I told Jack and Brayden to follow me to my yellow room. As we passed by, we saw a part of Jackie and Cat’s shadows and we crawled by like soldiers. Not even the cameras saw us crawling by. I silently opened up my room door and closed it back. Outside, Cat, Evan, Jackie, and Logan were linking (Announcing) Songtime’s episode “Find”. CBeebies made sure that every show was in High Definition Quality (HDQ). I really wanted to see Songtime’s Episode “Find” so I turned on the tv and played it a little bit quietly so that way the microphones won’t detect the loudness. I them asked about Emerald and then they unzipped their backpack and handed me his cage. Emerald was sleeping so I gave him a gentle stroke on his back and then he woke up. I could tell how my new friends liked Emerald because they were entertained by him running on his wheel. Emerald walked around and then flopped on his back. I supposed that he wanted some food because all hamsters lie on their bellies so that represented they were hungry I think ?. Jack threw a slice of carrots in his cage and before they even hit the ground he nosedived straight for it. All Hamsters Love �� Carrots. He gnawed on it and then Jack threw some apple slices at the cage and Emerald nosedived for the apples again. I looked up at the TV and saw Chloe and Toby Tyler riding their Toy Train as the song “Peek A Boo” was about to begin. “Manaʻo wau he makemake nuiʻo Emerald,ʻoʻoe, a me i koʻu “"Furry Friends"” Hour.” I whispered. “Pono mākou makemake, he mea nui loa ia.” whispered Jack I understood that they wanted to be there but they didn’t know how to speak English. I was talking about Emerald and how he should be the mascot for My Furry Friends Hour. He agreed but didn’t want that to happen at the same time. Chapter 13: Invention Galore Cat and her Singalong Hour Crew came inside and then I pulled Jackie and Evan off the couch into the secret room and I explained how can we help Jack decode and understand English. Jackie said that they can use a sheet of paper or use something like the morse code like those spies did back in the day. Evan said that we should be more creative and not plagiarize or paraphrase someone’s hard work. So, He Said “We Should Make A Little Poster with pictures of flowers in it to help decode.” We all agreed and then went outside and then directed everyone to Cat’s Room so that way we could talk about our plan. The Boys and I wrote some fancy letters in Feathered Pens and The Girls used Cat’s laptop to find photos of flowers. The Letters That The Boys and I wrote Looked Like This... A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z . They Looked Really Decodable. We watched and helped the girls cut and glue the flower photos on. 10 Mins Later… It looked so pulchritudinous that we cheered in playfulness “OOOOOOOOOOH & AAAAAAAAAH” and then we carried it into my Room Hour Room. ' ' Chapter 14: Studying Hour We all had a limited amount of time to teach them English because Aspen and Sierra Clark (Our CBeebies Presenters Sisters) were appearing ,Trevor was gonna narrate Storytime,Devon and Damon were gonna ride their Robots,Rex was gonna showcase his personal in-between segment,Aspen and Sierra were gonna play Flying Animals,and THE REMIX WAS GONNA PLAY!!!!! We Sputtered,Stuttered,Dribbled,Faltered,and Stumbled our words until Jack said… Hi I’m Jack Andrew Gardner My Birthday is on March 26th,2008 and I am 10 and ¾ years old. Who are you guys? ' ' Aimee,Isaac,and Logan were the first to have their breaths taken away and then Jackie, Cat, Evan, and I were next to have our breaths taken away and then we all got them back and just like that Andy punched the clock and said to all 3 of the boys… “Welcome To CBeebies” with beaming gasconade did them all in a good way. And everyone cheered silently and went outside to throw the party for the new CBeebies Jr. Presenters. ' ' THE END OF THIS EXCERPT!!! Category:Fanon